Powerpuff Facebook
by supermariogirl
Summary: Townsville discovers Facebook, where craziness ensues! Now accepting OCs -ON HOLD-
1. Career Day and Taylor Swift

Okay, so this story is different from my usual stories, this is my first non-Mario story. Just to let you know that I have never had a Facebook in real life. And the Powerpuff Girls are 12 in this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did, season 13 would be out by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles Utonium:<strong> Is super excited today!

_1,032 people like this_

**Bubbles Utonium: **Today is Career Day at school!

**Buttercup Utonium: **On snap! I forgot. Is the Professor coming to school?

**Professor Utonium: **Yes girls, I will be coming to school today.

**Bub****bles**_** Utonium, Blossom Utonium, Buttercup Utonium,**__ and 300 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Mojo Jojo:<strong> I, **Mojo Jojo**, have joined the social networking website on the internet, known as Facebook, to talk to villains around the world, and to stalk those accursed Powerpuff Girls to find out how to defeat them, and to find out their weaknesses, and to take over the world, as in to rule it!

_Nobody likes this_

**Mojo Jojo:** Curses! Somebody is impersonating nothing, as in someone created an account with the name "nobody", and like my status to make me look bad, and embarassed! Curses, curses, _curses!_

**Nobody: **Chill out, Bobo!

**Mojo Jojo:** GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Robin Snyder <strong>_has added _**Bubbles Utonium****, Blossom Utonium, Buttercup Utonium, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane,** _and _**Mayor Mayer **_as friends_

_2,012 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom Utonium <strong>_has listed_ **Bubbles Utonium **_and _**Buttercup Utonium **_as her sisters_

**Blossom Utonium **_has listed _**Professor Utonium **_as her father_

**Mojo Jojo **_has listed _**Brick Jojo, Boomer Jojo, **_and _**Butch Jojo** _as his sons_

**Him **_has listed _**Brick Jojo, Boomer Jojo, **__and __**Butch Jojo **_as his step sons_

* * *

><p><strong>Robin Snyder:<strong> The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours.

_Everybody likes this_

**Blossom Utonium: **Taylor Swift? She's awesome. And respect for the Everybody.

**Everybody:** Thank you.

**Blossom Utonium: **You're welcome.

**Bubbles Utomium: **Agreed. She is fearless!

**Buttercup Utonium: **She can speak now! Her music is totally awesome!

**Professor Utonium: **And she's a good influence!

**Robin Snyder: **Yeah, I have all of her CDs.

**Brick Jojo: **You people have no taste in music.

_Nobody likes this_

**Brick Jojo: **Shut up, you stupid nobody!

**Nobody: **No, because T-Swift is fearless!

**Robin Snyder:** ^Respect^

**Blossom Utonium: **Me too.

**Bubbles Utonium:** We all agree!

**Brick Jojo: **Shut up, baby!

**Bubbles Utonium: **No.

* * *

><p>And that is the first chapter of my new story. Sorry it is short. No flames, 'K? Good.<p>

PS. Taylor Swift is Fearless.


	2. Sleepovers and Her?

Welcome back to this quirky story!

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom Utonium:<strong> Girls! You will never believe what I found!

_123 people like this_

**Bubbles Utonium:** What did you find?

**Blossom Utonium: **This website where people write stories about us! They write stories about anything. They ever pair up you and Him!

**Him: **Ew!

**Bubbles Utonium:** Ew... that is just wrong!

**Blossom Utonium: **Yeah, I know. Pretty crazy stuff on there.

* * *

><p><strong>Him <strong>_is in a relationship with _**Her**

**Her **_likes this_

**Boomer Jojo: **Who's "Her"?

**Her: **I'm **Him**'s girlfriend.

**Him** _likes_ _this_

**Boomer Jojo: **Cool!

* * *

><p><strong>Her <strong>_has added _**Brick Jojo, Boomer Jojo, **_and_ **Butch Jojo **_as friends_

* * *

><p><strong>Robin Snyder: <strong>Has just finished sending out invitations to her sleepover party!

**Everybody** _likes this_

**Robin Snyder: **Thank you, **Everybody**.

**Everybody: **You're welcome!

**Blossom Utonium:** Let's just hope Mojo or Him won't ruin this sleepover. Last time me and the girls had a sleepover, Him crashed it.

**Robin Snyder:** Oh yeah, I remember that. That one was at your house.

**Him:** Well, it was pretty fun to crash your sleepover.

**Robin** **Snyder:** Well, you won't be crashing this one, since you don't know where my house is.

**Him: **Well, I will find out.

**Robin Snyder: **No you won't.

**Buttercup Utonium: **Him, if you do crash this sleepover, I will knock you into next week!

**Everybody **_likes this_

**Him: **SHUT UP, STUPID EVERYBODY! I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE! THEN, I WILL MAKE YOU TASTE FIRE!

**Everybody: **Why would you burn 7 billion people?

**Him: **GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Him **_has logged off_

**Bubbles Utonium: **So Robin, who are you inviting?

**Robin Snyder: **You, Bloss, Buttercup, Julie Bean, and Mary.

**Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, Buttercup Utonium, Julie Bean,** _and_ **Mary Thompson **_like this_

**Buttercup Utonium: **Cool!

* * *

><p>Yes, that is chappie 2! The next chapter might take awhile. BTW, Her is a girl version of Him.<p>

EDIT: I had to change some stuff.


	3. Easter Special!

Welcome back to Ways to An-, er, I mean Powerpuff Facebook. And Happy Easter everyone! I hope the Easter Bunny gives you lots of candy, and yes I still do believe in the Easter Bunny. There is nothing wrong with that. Anyway, everything belongs to their respective owners. Now I am officially accepting OCs to put in this story. Just put the OC's name(both first and last, middle name is optional), gender, age, species(human, monkey, Powerpuff girl, etc.), and personality. Limiting 2 per author. Also accepting status requests. Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom Utonium: <strong>THEY ENDED NINTENDO WEEK!

**Nobody **_likes this_

**Bubbles Utonium:** WHAT? Why? I liked that show.

**Blossom Utonium: **Apparently, the actors quit.

**Buttercup Utonium:** Bummer.

**Bubbles Utonium: **^Agreed^.

* * *

><p><strong>Bossman Amoeba: <strong>This is it boyz. Wit dis facebook, we can liv a life of crime!

_5 people like this_

**Slim Amoeba: **yea, but i see no facez or bookz.

**Butch Jojo:** Hey idiots, what horrible grammar!

**Junior Amoeba: **shut up, we r gunna become the baddest criminuls in townsvil.

**Butch Jojo:**Sure...

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles Utonium:<strong>Happy Easter everybody. I hope that the Easter Bunny gives candy to you all!

_4,812 people like this_

**Brick Jojo:** You still believe in the Easter Bunny? What a baby!

**Buttercup Utonium: **Not cool, Brick! I bet the Easter Bunny is gonna give you nothing!

**Brick Jojo: **Shut up, _**Butt**_ercup!

**Buttercup Utonium **_has blocked_ **Brick Jojo**

* * *

><p><strong>Ms. Keane<strong> _has changed her name to_ **Sandra Keane**

_123 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Sandra Keane: <strong>Remember students, that the "History of Townsville" Essay is due 4/9/12

_101 people like this_

* * *

><p>And that is chappie 3! Tune in next time for more! <p>


End file.
